This invention relates to a dual thermal function valve incorporating bimetallic elements as actuating means and useful for instance in an automotive engine choke valve control system.
Various thermally actuated valves have been used particularly for automotive applications. These valves have proven successful but still these valves have been unsatisfactory for certain applications by allowing access of the air flow through the valve to the bimetallic elements thus causing the air flow to thermally affect and provide an inaccuracy of switching of the bimetallic elements. These valves have been unsatisfactory also for certain applications with remote locations of the bimetallic elements from an thermally conductive member, with a resulting defect of low sensing ability.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved thermally responsive multi-function valve in which the functions can be switched accurately in sequence at different predetermined temperatures.
It is another object of the invention to provide a thermally responsive valve which is of better sensing ability and compact in size, reliable in operation and easy to construct.